Memories of you
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Taking place 4 years after the events of The Final Hours, Gordon, along with his and Henry's now 4-year-old son name George, enjoy a peaceful afternoon in the meadow having a picnic where He shares great memories and talks to his boy about his Mother that he didn't get to know.
1. Memories of you Prologue

My new story called Memories of you which takes place after the events of The Final Hours enjoy :)

~*Prologue~*

_Large white candlesticks glowed their big and thick orange flames of fire in the center of a giant wreath that was filled with beautiful flowers in colors of purple, blue, and white. A coffin that was decorated with many roses stood before the people who were all sitting down their faces filled with deep sorrow; there wasn't a dry eye in the audience but no one was miserable more than he was. Gordon Alexander Buckingham along with his 3 month old infant son name George in his arms, sat perfectly still unable to move for he felt like he was in a block of ice; his indigo blue eyes stared directly at the casket in it laid his long-time friend, and partner Henry Bashman Buckingham who had died both unexpectedly and tragically just three months ago after giving birth to their child._

Once the service was over, they had made towards the cemetery where the headstone was seen along with a stone in the shape and form of the Virgin Mary praying. Crystalized tears soon rolled down his cheeks patting the tombstone and lightly kissed it.

"Goodbye my love, I will never forget you. I promise that I will take good care of our son." And he slowly walked away as the baby watched filled with curiosity written all over.


	2. Memories of You Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1 of Memories of You enjoy :)

Chapter 1.

_4 Years Later..._

_ It was now the first day of spring on the Island of Sodor. The snow had melted down to puddles of water as flowers slowly crept up from the ground blooming their most pretty petals while letting out the sweet smelling perfume that had bursted through-out. Birds and butterflies of different shapes, and colors greeted each-other flying around while bees were busy getting nectar to make delicious, scrumptious honey. In a Victorian house, stood a little boy who looked no older than 4 years old, having golden blonde hair, and shining indigo blue eyes that sparkled as he watched in wonder at the captivating sunshine that showered him through his bedroom window like a hot bath; he then grinned the biggest grin ever running out to go into his Father's room jumping on the bed instantly waking him up._

_ "Daddy, Daddy wake up!" He shouted as Gordon chuckled holding his energized son in place while placing a loving kiss on his forehead. "Good morning George, and how is my favorite little man doing on this most wonderful day like today?" "Great. Now come on get up, you promised that we would have our picnic in the meadow remember? I have been waiting all week for it to happen." Gordon pouted and crossed his arms like a little kid; George grew confused turning his head sideways. "What's wrong Daddy?" "Where is my hug and I didn't even get a kiss like what I did with you." George giggled doing just that; the next he knew was that he was lifted into his Father's strong arms and was being flown in the air like an aeroplane._

_ "Haha, Daddy made me fly whee!" George gleefully said as he was brought into a tight hug. "How come you never told me you were growing up too fast? I love you son." "I love you Father." Putting him down to get ready, Gordon watched shaking his head as he glanced at the picture on his bedside table which was himself, and Henry when they had gotten married; his eyes were getting glossy but he quickly wiped them away._

"Oh Henry, our son is growing up so much each and every passing day; it's frightening me watching him becoming a young man but most importantly, he's even starting to resemble you."


	3. Memories of You Chapter 2

Chapter 2 right now! enjoy! :)

Chapter 2.

The sizzling of melted butter was heard as Gordon was mixing a bowl-full of pancake batter and gently poured some into the frying pan. Soon, George came running in coming to a complete stop dressed in a tailor-shirt that was underneath a green sweater vest, a pair of brown pants, and brown boots. Checking him over, and kissing the top of his head, he ordered him to go sit down at the kitchen table for breakfast was almost ready. George waited patiently for the nice aroma of his chocolate chip flapjacks and scrambled eggs to be in front of him; in his opinion, nobody made them better than his father which was why he always complimented him on his cooking and said he was the best chef in the whole wide world which would bring chuckles from the indigo blue haired man himself.

Laying down the food, his glass full of orange juice, and the milk bottle full of syrup, he ruffled his son's hair who fixed it back seeing his dad starting to clean up the mess.

A little later, once done, Gordon and George were busy packing up the wrapped nourishment in the big brown picnic basket. They silently worked together but not without smiling at one another; after putting in the plate full of cookies, they were now heading outside where the sun's rays instantly shined on them; the morning mist was still noticeable as both breathed in that fresh cool air.


	4. Memories of You Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 enjoy :)

Chapter 3.

The Father and Son pair walked hand-in-hand in full silence. They were busy looking at the beautiful atmosphere around them taking the time to observe nature and its necessities. George's eyes twinkled in delight and his face was as bright as a Christmas tree whenever they came in contact with the woodland animals but he loved the bunny rabbits, squirrels, and chipmunks the most; he then chased after them leaving Gordon shaking his head and smiling; apart from Henry's resemblance, he also shared the same similarity with his late Mother and that was the forest especially the creatures who lived in it.

Gordon had now finally found the perfect place where he could set up the picnic place. The large shady oak tree was the perfect location giving him and the boy much needed shade and protection if necessary. It was also the first tree where he and Henry had shared their very first kiss plus, when he proposed to him which sent him on cloud 9 when he popped the question. So many memories flooded inside his head that he nearly forgot about George. Calling out his name, the little 4-year-old youngster raced back towards his Paternal Figure who had already laid out their lunch.

As they ate, George spotted a trail of ants that were in a perfect line marching onto the blanket which only meant one thing: they were in need of food; seeing a great opportunity, he ripped off some pieces from his sandwich giving them only crumbs. Gordon was amazed at his son's sharp quick thinking skills; a trait that he had gotten from Henry also made him feel all warm inside. He started to sigh realizing how much he missed his spouse dearly. George looked over at him crawling towards and sitting on his lap.

"Father, what's the matter? and why are you crying?" He asked innocently seeing the tears escaping down his cheeks as he quickly wiped them away. "You are looking so much like your mother each and every day my son." George blinked. "I do?" Gordon nodded and ushered him to come close. "Would you like a story?" George nodded; he loved stories especially told by his dad. "It is about how I met your Mother." And he started.


End file.
